Continuous Improvement
by heiressdescartes
Summary: <html><head></head>Iroh actually does have a life outside work.</html>


His colleagues would sometimes ask him, 'what do you do outside the navy?'. The simple answer was more work. When he wasn't a United Forces officer, he was Prince Iroh II of the Fire Nation, diplomat. Assisting his father in creating strong links with local industries for economic growth, he had put his years of study into good use. They usually stare at him blankly which would prompt him to sigh and reply with the same overly reused phrase: "Nothing really." Then, he would stop. A full round up of his graduate business studies at the United Republic Furen Wu University was probably going to be met by even more stares.

Since this conversation, each of them had made it a personal mission to invite him to every single agni-damned soirée that was happening within the confines of the country. It was simple at first, just a drink after a long day at work. But then, it was dinners, birthdays of the mayor, his wife, his son's daughter. He finally put his foot down (semi-politely) when he received an invitation to the engagement party of the step son of the first wife of Commander Jin's third cousin, twice removed. Honestly, if Iroh had wanted to go to parties by people he didn't know, spending the evening nursing a glass of fine wine; he would have ceased to ignore all those fancy letters addressed to the prince of the fire nation.

So when Omaru began his question with the ever familiar 'do you want to go…', Iroh had prepared to once again reply negative. However, he patiently waited for Omaru to end his question.

"Do you want to go to this bending match this Wednesday?"

Iroh was taken aback and sceptical. "I thought they stopped having those games a few years ago?"

"It's underground and small. I've only been a few times." Omaru shifted then looked straight at him. "All traditional sparring."

"Sure." Try something new once in a while, he shrugged.

"Great! We're meeting up at Nimai's Place at 7." He smiled, sorting and picking up some folders from the desk.

"I'll be there." Iroh nodded.

At the end of work on Wednesday, Iroh felt giddy. He had not been to watch recreational sparring matches in years. Between work and his studies, the last time he had gone was on a holiday in the fire nation. Some people would actually be insulted if they ever found out that he hadn't been to any pro bending matches. He grinned and filed away his work meticulously: alphabetical, numerical and relevance. He stood up and stretched. Grabbing his coat and slinging his bag, he nodded goodbye to his secretary. Once he got to his Sato mobile, he pushed his bag to the back of the car and drove out of the building pulling into the rush hour-busy road.

Before going to Nimai's, Iroh stopped by a restaurant quickly, picking up some spicy noodles. He was a bit hungry from skipping lunch after a meeting with some governors and spicy noodles had never once in his life steered him wrong. He met up with Omaru and followed them just outside the city, to a small factory. No one even looked at him twice when he purchased the tickets.

It was only a little bit early and they quickly found seats on the second row. The fighting stage was a considerably smaller to that of pro bend his personal bedroom, and was surrounded by eight large steps that formed by spectators. They were separated of course by a cage.

As soon as the announcer spoke declaring the tournament open, the crowd stood up yelling. It was then that Iroh knew that tonight was going to be cramped and loud. He stood along with the rest, cheering for the first competitors.

After a few matches, Iroh noticed that, despite the assorted crowd, the entire tournament was only earth bending and no other element. It was different, he thought, only watching earth benders rumbling over and over again. Nevertheless, it was excellent entertainment just like the skill of the fighters.

Another fighter was just slammed against the wall before he collapsed to the ground. His competitor exited the ring without so much as a second glance, ignoring the roaring crowd. Iroh flickered his eyes to two men carrying off the unconscious fighter and suddenly wondered if they had medics around in a small establishment like this. The next competitors were announced and they all focused their attention towards the metal doors once more.

"Introducing… a woman with some mean power, IMA!" A tall girl exited out to the stage and waved at the viewers. It seemed that she was quite famous in the tournament as it took a while for everyone to quiet down. The host cleared his throat before continuing flashing a large smile at the crowd.

"Yes. Yes. Tonight she'll be going against our league's newest competitor… KAIZEN!"

The fighter's entrance was a lot less frantic that the earlier girl, she simply walked into the ring and got into stance across her opponent. Iroh had not gotten a good look of her face but he felt some sort of familiarity. The referee signalled to begin the match and both women immediately jumped into action. Iroh's concentration however was stuck on the fighter as he tried to remember where he had encountered her previously.

The girl had hair and complexion similar to most earth nationals and they were by far the most common in the United Republic. Her form would be outstanding but she was very frustrated, angry almost like a fire bender. He grew even more confused as he tried to remember anyone matching the very limited description. Her competitor shot a sharp rock suddenly and passed it toward her head but she turned to dodge it. It was only then that Iroh got a full view of her and noticed her eyes.

Blue, electric blue took him miles away from where he was sat; to the shores of Republic City four years ago. Avatar Korra pulling him up to the surface. Iroh thanked her; she saved his life. Shooting them to shore, they join the rest of his crew abandoning the wreck of a mission. His ripped coat exposing a burn from the brunt of the fire which she healed; she healed him.

A large bell with signified the end of the match brought him away from his thoughts. It was over. Iroh only got one last glance of her before she turned away. She still hadn't looked at the crowd.

The rest of the night was a blur as Iroh couldn't get her out of his mind. Was it actually her or was it just a look alike? Iroh had not seen her personally for three years, who knows what Korra looked like now. Besides, there was no reason why Avatar Korra be doing in an underground fighting tournament under a pseudonym meaning 'continuous improvement'. Or was there?

* * *

><p>His colleagues had invited him for a last drink before the end of the night but he declined. They said their farewells and promises to soirée each other tomorrow morning and Iroh pushed his way through the crowd and back into the arena. Iroh needed to find her and make sure he hadn't just hallucinated the past half hour. He knew he wouldn't stop discerning what he saw for months until he'd confirmed it.<p>

The place was almost empty save for a few people cleaning up. Thinking that he missed her, Iroh was relieved to see her talking to the announcer who passed her a wad of cash. He waited for a few moments just until she was alone. Iroh approached Korra who was sitting on a bench wrapping a cloth around a wound on her arm.

"What do you want? I'm leaving in a few so get on with it."

He cleared his throat loudly. "Avatar Korra?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." She replied, aloof, and ducked to pack away her things. She hadn't even glanced at him once.

He moved closer and cleared his throat, willing Korra to look at him.

"It's me, General Iroh." He tried.

Korra was stunned and looked up to him. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" _Caught. No point of hiding._

"I came with some co-workers to watch the match." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

Avatar Korra was in the newspapers a lot despite it being three years since she had last step foot in the city. She has also the main subject for conversation for months. His grandfather had even mentioned through his letter about her recovery in the South Pole with Master Katara. With all the media attention she was getting, he would have thought that her return to Republic City would be well publicised. She obviously had slipped her way into the city. Iroh just wondered, why would she?

"I'm working." She said.

Iroh laughed. "If you honestly think I'm going to let you get away with a stupid answer, you're a lot dumber that I give you credit for."

"Well maybe I am." Korra spat.

He frowned. "I wasn't trying to insult you. I just wanted to know what you're doing here because clearly no one else is aware that you're in town."

"Well, maybe I didn't want anyone else to know I'm here." She said rising up from the bench. "And for your information, my parents know I'm in Republic City."

If she was going to be unreasonably short with him, so be it. "Right. Your parents totally know about you looking for a fight and being reckless."

"I'm not reckless. I _have_ a job and living for myself." She pouted.

"Okay. So where are you staying right now?" He asked.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you asking so many questions? Is this an interrogation?" She snorted. "I don't even have to answer any of your questions."

He sighed loudly. "I'm getting worried about you Korra."

"I can take care of myself." She replied.

After a few moments, Iroh noticed that she still had not gone and left.

"I got an apartment on the Edge. It's nice enough."

The Edge? _It's rough enough; that's what it bloody is. _There were several reports here and there about triads working around the area and there just wasn't enough resources to get more security on the outskirts of the city.

"I can give you a ride if you want."

Glaring at him, Korra nodded.

The ride to Korra's place was very quiet aside from soft murmurs of directions. As they were getting closer to her flat, Iroh had to squash the constant urge to drive Korra back to his place and never let her near the Edge ever again. But, he couldn't do that. No, Iroh was still a tactician and losing Korra's trust so early in the game would have dire consequences. Korra could disappear again, somewhere he couldn't neither find nor protect her.

He clutched the stirring wheel tighter and rolled around a corner and stopped.

"Will you be alright from here?" Iroh asked.

Korra nodded. "Sure."

Taking off her seatbelt, Korra had managed to avoid Iroh's eyes. She opened the door and slid out before sticking back in to grab her bag. As she was about to close the door, before she stopped. "I… thank you, for tonight."

"Anytime, Korra." He smiled. Iroh didn't move until he saw Korra move into the house, ducking through the door. She shut the door and only then did Iroh consider leaving.

Several times, he went back to the ring alone. There was a schedule for the fighters that were appearing each night that Iroh noticed and took advantage off. He tried to be there whenever Korra was on and wordlessly took her home after the night. When he got lucky, Korra would invite him into her flat for some coffee. No matter how late it was, Iroh found that he could never say no to her. They spent the time talking and slowly became friends.

So when his colleagues sometimes ask him, 'what do you do outside the navy?', his answer would be: spending time with a very precious woman.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys, so in light of the new episode we had last friday, here's a little one shot. There's still a bit more to this (like 500 words) that I may add later.


End file.
